


When did that happen ?

by Usurai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accident, Après Winter Cup, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Boy's Love, Cute, Daiki - Freeform, Gay, Hyuuga X Riko (dans le fond), Kagami blessé, M/M, Protective Aomine Daiki, Relation progressive, Romance, Taiga, Top Aomine Daiki, Yaoi, aomine - Freeform, kagami - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usurai/pseuds/Usurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic YAOI, AoKaga (Aomine X Kagami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hoayo Mina !
> 
> C'est bon, c'est décidé, je me lance, je commence enfin cette fanfiction qui n'arrête pas d'aller et venir dans ma tête ! J'y pense depuis que j'ai finis de lire les scans de Kuroko no Basket, et donc, me voilà. Vu que je suis en manque de couple, il faut croire que je me sens obliger de faire une fanfiction avec pour couple principal un AoKaga, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ça signifie Aomine X Kagami, mes deux préférés ! Cette histoire est un YAOI donc homophobes passez votre chemin à moins que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez décider d'essayer d'en lire.
> 
> Sinon, je suis, extrêmement bavarde, donc vous pouvez laisser un review sur tout et n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça encourage. Bien entendue, comme pour la plupart des auteurs, j'accepterais tout review tant qu'ils ne seront pas insultant.

Kagami leva les poings en l'air sous les acclamations de la foule. Ils avaient gagné, s'était incroyable, ils avaient remporté la Winter Cup, faisant d'eux les numéros 1 du Japon ! Kagami essuya de son poignet la sueur qui coulait de son front sur ses yeux, avec soulagement. Un sentiment de bonheur extrême l'envahissait, il se sentait grisé par tout ses hurlements qui remplissaient le stade. Le commentateur s'enflammait sur son micros, qualifiant la victoire de Seirin d' "improbable", car, en effet, l'écart des points qu'il y avait eu durant le match entre eux et leurs adversaires suggérait plutôt leur défaite, ils avaient cependant réussi à les rattraper et même mieux, les battre ! Kagami était à bout de force, chacun de ses muscles criaient grâce, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à tout instant, la sueur coulait abondement sur son corps et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais, s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer au sol d'épuisement, son esprit était agité et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer comme pouvait le témoigner le grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Kagami ferma les yeux un instant, pour les rouvrir peu après, priant que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve. La lumière des projecteurs l'éblouit momentanément, mais, il n'en avait cure, il aurait souhaité être là pour toujours... Il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus par derrière, entourant ses épaules avec son bras, il tourna la tête et vit Shinji lui faire un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner vers les autres. Hyuuga en l'apercevant, lui donna l'accolade et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, cependant, le capitaine fut vite séparé d'eux par Riko qui avait sauté dans ses bras en pleurant de bonheur. Teppei et Shun se firent un plaisir de se moquer gentiment d'eux en évoquant le futur couple que formerait surement la coach et le capitaine. Sous ces remarques, les deux concernés se séparèrent instantanément en protestant vainement.

L'arbitre les rappela à l'ordre en demandant aux équipes adverses de se saluer. Ce qu'ils firent sous les applaudissements de la foule et c'est à regret que Seirin quitta le terrain pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt, c'est en commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de fêter leur victoire au restaurant. Cependant, ils rentrèrent d'abord chacun chez eux pour poser leurs affaires pendant que Riko et Hyuuga allaient réserver leur place.

Kagami prit donc le chemin du retour en passant par divers raccourcis qui lui permettaient d'arriver plus rapidement chez lui, car, il voulait rejoindre ses amis pour manger au plus vite. Il emprunta une dernière ruelle qui débouchait sur un des carrefours principales de la ville, il n'était maintenant plus qu'à cinq minutes de chez lui. Un nuage de bué s'échappa de sa bouche, l'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweet et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il s'engagea sur le passage piéton en levant la tête vers le ciel bleu foncé où les étoiles, minuscules points lumineux, étaient visibles. Kagami se sentait heureux, l'air frais le revigorait un peu. Ce match de basket lui avait fait ressentir toutes les émotions possibles, il avait été plein d'espoir, et avait ressentit des émotions comme la crainte, la joie, la peur, la fierté, ces émotions qui faisaient battre votre cœur à tout rompre, vous faisant respirer difficilement et parcourir votre corps de frémissement. Il avait ressenti du stress juste avant de mettre le dernier panier, mais, le plus étonnant, s'était le sentiment, ce sentiment qui s'immisçait doucement en lui, qui vous prend aux moments les plus inattendus, des fois, juste en regardant un parc pour enfant ou en revenant sur un lieu de votre enfance, cette émotion, qui vous enveloppe doucement et qui resserre de plus en plus son étreinte, finissant par vous étouffer, allant même jusqu'à vous faire pleurer. Elle l'envahissait doucement, mêlé avec de la tristesse et une pointe de regret. Car s'il avait atteint son but, il n'avait maintenant plus de rêve. C'était finis. Tout simplement. Ils avaient gagné...

C'est alors qu'un crissement de pneu le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Le basketteur sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Une forte lumière vint l'éblouir et le temps ralentit, les bruits autour de lui s'atténuèrent, son regard se fixa sur la voiture et tout autour de lui devint flou, plus rien ne comptait mis à part ça. Seul le bruit du pot d'échappement et des pneus sur le sol lui parvenait distinctement. Des cris fusaient autour de lui, mais, ils ne l'atteignaient pas, jusqu'à ce que, un, plus fort que les autres le sortit de sa torpeur. Kagami sauta sur le côté, mais, ses muscles endoloris, par l'effort qu'il avait fait durant le match, ne le portèrent pas assez loin, et la voiture le heurta, la propulsant contre le lampadaire. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque sa main heurta violemment le rebord du trottoir et ses yeux se voilèrent quelques instants. Il voulut se relever mais son corps se déroba sous lui. Des voix pressées retentissaient non loin de lui, plusieurs inconnus sortirent fébrilement leur portable de leur poche pour appeler l'ambulance. C'est alors, qu'une personne se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

"Kagami ! s'exclama l'inconnu visiblement inquiet

Le blessé tenta de le reconnaître mais il voyait flou.

-Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher maintenant, putain ! J'ai une revanche à prendre je te rappelle ! reprit la personne de plus en plus anxieuse

Kagami plissa les yeux et finis par réussir à distinguer les traits du visage de l'inconnu penché au-dessus de lui.

-Ao... Aomine ? bégaya-t-il difficilement"

Cependant, sa vision se brouilla et bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent malgré ses effort, le plongeant dans un noir complet.


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo,
> 
> J'ai fais de mon mieux, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, de plus, j'ai prévu de faire cette fanfiction plutôt longue (enfin, je crois, on verra bien comment ça se déroulera), donc, ne vous attendez pas à ce que les deux protagonistes se rende compte rapidement de leurs sentiments !
> 
> Enjoy !

Le noir, l'entourait, il n'y avait rien d'autre, aucune sensation, mis à part l'impression de se noyer dans cet abîme sombre et froid. Rien ne le raccrochait à la réalité...

Bip, bip, bip

La réalité ? Quelle réalité ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, avait été, un jour, réel ?

Bip, bip, bip

Aucune notion de temps, tout était vide...

Bip, bip, bip

Est-ce que le temps avait une emprise à l'endroit où il se trouvait ?

Bip, bip, bip

Ces bruits réguliers... C'était la seule chose qui le rattachait. Qui le rattachait à quoi ?

Bip, bip, bip

Il aurait tout simplement voulu que ces bruits cessent, il voulait se reposer, il était fatigué...

Bip, bip, bip

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais, il n'y arrivait pas, sa gorge était sèche

Bip, bip, bip

Il en avait assez, ce n'était pas trop demandé d'être au calme ? Ouvrir les yeux... Oui, c'est ça, peut-être que comme ça, il verrait autre chose que cet endroit sombre.

Bip, bip, bip

Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à entrouvrir ses yeux pour les refermer immédiatement, la lumière était trop forte. Elle faisait mal aux yeux.

Bip, bip, bip

Il les rouvrit tout doucement en les plissant pour tenter d'habituer ses yeux aux flots lumineux qui agressait ses yeux. Tout était blanc, s'était désagréable, un endroit tout blanc... Ou un endroit entièrement noir...

Bip, bip, bip

Et puis ces bruit incessant, d'où venaient-ils ? D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Il n'était pas chez lui, ni dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Et puis cette machine qui trônait à côté de son lit.

Bip, bip, bip

Il releva doucement la tête, les bruits venaient de la machine... Pourquoi ? Il baissa les yeux et vit des fils accrochés à son bras, il sentit la panique le gagner.

Bip, bip, bip

La cadence des bruits se fit plus rapide, il voulut retirer les fils, mais le bruit d'une porte l'en empêcha. Il tourna brusquement la tête, prit sur le fait.

"Vous êtes réveillé ? Veuillez patienter un instant, je vais chercher le docteur et tâcher de vous calmer en attendant son arrivée, déclara-t-elle après avoir lancé un regard à la machine qui produisait tous ces "bip" affolés.

Le docteur ? Il se laissa aller sur les coussins derrière lui. Il était à l'hôpital... Dire qu'il avait pris peur en se réveillant... Mais pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir que quelque chose lui soit arrivé... C'est alors que le bruit de pas presser dans le couloir le ramena à la réalité, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche rentra. Il n'était ni vieux, ni jeune, en fait, Kagami n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge. Il avait des longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et les traits de son visage étaient fins.

"Je suis le Docteur Sakamoto, je m'occupe de votre cas, commença-t-il avec sérieux, une voiture vous renversé alors que vous rentriez chez vous.

-Hum... tenta de dire Kagami la gorge un peu sèche, Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plaît ?

Le docteur lui lança un regard étonné, s'attendant surement à une autre réaction de la part de son patient, mais fini par sourire légèrement avant de remplir un gobelet et de lui tendre. Kagami voulut tendre la main une vive douleur le saisit, il fronça les sourcils et le saisit de son autre main.

-Vous avez une entorse au genou, votre poignet est cassé et votre épaule était déboitée, mais on l'a remise en place, débita rapidement le médecin d'un air compatissant, vous avez donc un plâtre...

Kagami lâcha brusquement son verre et l'eau se répandit sur le lit.

-QUOI ? s'écri-t-il ahuris

-Vous avez bien entendu, certifia l'homme en se penchant pour ramasser le gobelet et le poser sur une table

-Mais, mais... paniqua Kagami

Le basket, voilà à quoi pensait anxieusement Kagami, il ne pouvait plus jouer de basket, et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps.

-Je... Dans, combien de temps... Je serais débarrassé du plâtre ?

-Vous, eh bien... Hum... Vous faites du sport ? Non ?

-Du basket ! Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Votre constitution physique et puis j'étais sûr de vous avoir vu à un match de basket, justement...

-Alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! demanda durement Kagami en voyant que la discussion changeait de sujet

-Pour l'entorse, vous devrez appliquer une pommade et porter une attelle durant 5 jours, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas très grave.

-Aah, ça va... Vous m'avez fait peur ! le coupa Kagami

-Enfaite, le problème vient après... Vous porterez un plâtre au poignet pendant 2 mois... commença le docteur, vous allez devoir faire de la rééducation qui vous prendra un long moment et vous ne pourrez pas non plus jouer avec votre corps en le poussant au-delà de ses limites, car cela pourra laisser des séquelles... expliqua Sakamoto

-Ne pas aller au-delà de mes limites ? répéta Kagami

-Eh bien... Vous ne pourrez plus jouer sérieusement du basket, avant un moment, c'est-à-dire que si vous en faîtes en activité, vous ne pourrez pas faire plus de deux heures de basket par semaine... Surtout que c'est un sport où l'on bouge beaucoup et où les muscles des jambes sont extrêmement sollicités tout comme ceux des bras. Vous pourrez, par contre, si vous le souhaitez, continuer de faire du sport, avec la natation après que l'on ait enlevé votre plâtre.

-De la... Natation ? C'est ça votre solution ?!

-Écoutez, je sais que ça doit être frustrant, mais ce n'est que pendant une période, elle sera peut-être longue, mais après vous pourrez recommencer le basket comme avant, argumenta le docteur, et puis, la natation permettra de vous muscler en douceur sans craindre de vous blesser et avec un peu de chance, ça permettra peut-être d'accélérer la rééducation. Et dîtes-vous que certaines personnes ne peuvent même plus faire de sport à cause d'accidents semblables au vôtre, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance !

Kagami lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas, forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Si cette putain de voiture ne lui était pas rentrée dedans, il ne serait pas dans cet état... Dans cette situation...

-Je vais vous laisser, une infirmière va passer pour changer votre drap, reprit Sakamoto en pointant du doigt le linge mouillé à cause du verre d'eau"

Le blessé se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord avant de se renfermer sur lui-même. Le docteur sortit finalement, soulageant Kagami qui souhaitait être seul pour le moment. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un long soupir, il n'avait aucune idée... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire, et si maintenant... Dans ces conditions, il pourrait le faire... Avant, il jouait du basket sans envisager le futur, bien sûr, il prenait ça au sérieux, il savait dès le début qu'il ne faisait pas ça juste comme un passe-temps, mais maintenant, sur son lit d'hôpital, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Toute sa vie était construite autour de basket et il ne savait pas comment il allait s'occuper pendant les mois qui viendraient... Et d'ailleurs, à la fin de ce laps de temps, ses camarades auront surement considérablement augmenté leur niveau tandis que lui, sa force aura stagné, voir, diminuée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la traîne et d'être un poids pour les autres.

Et la natation ? Franchement, qui voudrait faire de la natation, on nage seul, et l'on n'a pas de sensations fortes... Comment ce docteur pouvait croire qu'en lui disant qu'il pourrait faire ce sport, ça le rassurerait, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Quand il pensait qu'il devrait se rabattre dessus s'il souhaitait faire du sport le dégoûtait, il aimait le basket, donc il en jouait, mais la seule et unique raison qui pourrait le pousser à nager serait d'être sûr que ça puisse accélérer sa rééducation.

"Excusez-moi, l'interpella une infirmière

Kagami sursauta, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une personne était rentrée dans la chambre.

-Je suis venue pour changer le drap, expliqua-t-elle avec un air ennuyé"

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et retira le linge mouillé pour le remplacer par un sec avant de s'en aller prestement. Il faut dire que cette infirmière souhaiterait surement faire autre chose de sa vie que de changer les draps des malades... Kagami regarda plus attentivement autour de lui, la chambre, toute blanche sentait le désinfectant, une table était installée de l'autre côté de la pièce et au-dessus, une fenêtre donnait vue sur la ville. Bien entendue, la machine qui produisait les bruits réguliers trônait à gauche de son lit, à côté d'une table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de fleurs avec une lettre.


End file.
